Distinct Events
by 1358456
Summary: A series of one shots based on Pokémon Special the manga. Each chapter features one main pairing, from Green & Blue, Gold & Crystal, Ruby & Sapphire, Diamond & Platinum, Black & White, Rakutsu & Faitsu, and X & Y. Red & Yellow is implied but not in primary focus.
1. Valentines

**Welcome to Distinct Occasions (DO), the direct successor to my first Pokémon Special story, Special Events (SE). As a sad attempt to create a "new" title and keep this attached to SE's style, DO's title is derived from SE. "Distinct" relating to "Special" and "Occasions" to "Events". How freaking uncreative.**

**Before going any further, read EVERYTHING on my profile page. Reading SE itself would be good too, but not required.**

**Since SE was a random compilation, and DO is also a random compilation with a near identical style, there shouldn't be anything that separates the two. But there is. DO will feature all 19 Dex Holders while SE only had 15 (+2 making special appearances in SE #040 only). And in SE, all 15 Dex Holders gathered together routinely. In DO, that will not happen. Only a certain group of Dex Holders will interact with each other.**

**The first 3 generations may appear together since they all have met. No other generations will meet another Dex Holder from another generation. So Blue will not meet Y (18 year gap). Therefore, ages become irrelevant mostly. But DO will use Age Relations Edition VII beta, because why not.**

**Pairings: same as SE, but with a little extra. Green & Blue, Gold & Crystal, Ruby & Sapphire, Diamond & Platinum, Black & White, Rakutsu & Faitsu, and X & Y. Red & Yellow will only be mentioned and never in primary focus. Like SE, each chapter will have one pairing in primary focus, which will be listed. In chapters with multiple pairings featured, the one that took the most focus will be listed as the primary pairing.**

**For the sake of symmetry/congruency/similarity/parallelism/etc, DO #001 is in the same layout as SE #040, but in a rather unique order. It will be in the order of difficulty of the generations of Pokémon games in my perspective. Easiest generation on top, hardest on bottom.**

**Primary****: ****Diamond & Platinum****.**

* * *

Valentines:

**Gold & Crystal…**

Pallet Town, 1 pm…

Crystal looked back and forth between two separate computer monitors as she typed on two separate keyboards. With Green forcefully dragged out of the research lab by Blue, all of his research work had to be done by Crystal. She didn't mind. If anything, she was a bit happy that Green trusted her so much.

"… Crystal, shouldn't you take a break?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I'm fine, professor," Crystal said in a distracted yet bright tone.

"I mean, it's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't a young girl like you do something fun and not be dragged into research?"

"This is fun for me, professor," Crystal said again. "Besides, I did the exact same thing last year."

Professor Oak tilted his head. "And I'm sure you were crying at the end of the day."

"No I didn't. Something got in my eyes," Crystal said, her tone no longer bright. If anything, it was… scary.

"And something will get in your eyes today too," Prof. Oak said.

Crystal's typing speed drastically increased by the sound of it. Either that, or she was putting way too much force into her hands.

"Nothing will get in my eyes if GOLD KNOWS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MY BIRTHDAY AND VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Professor Oak quickly scurried away from Crystal's furious roar. The Johto Dex Holder glared at the two monitors as she continued to type away, with her teeth clenched. She tried to calm herself down eventually, but failed. Her mind continuously drifted towards the bad memories of last year's Valentine's Day, and the argument with Gold that followed. And she had no reason to believe that Gold would suddenly act differently this year.

Crystal took a glance behind her and noticed that Prof. Oak had left his coffee cup in the room. She kindly let him know.

"Professor!" she yelled, her boiling rage still imbedded in her voice. "You left behind your coffee!"

The professor silently appeared in the doorway and peeked inside to see if it was safe to enter. Seeing Crystal's back turned to him, he quietly but quickly crept towards his coffee cup and silently crept back out, making sure not to attract any attention to himself. He had witnessed Red's fury. He also witnessed Green's fury. And Blue's. And even Yellow's. But for some reason, Crystal's fury seemed more terrifying than all four Kanto Dex Holders' put together.

The moment he was safe, the professor made a mad dash for his research room, sincerely glad that he survived.

Crystal finished typing up the two research reports. She checked them over at light speed and opened up new documents for more reports. She stretched her fingers and was about to begin typing again when her Pokégear began to vibrate. It was a message from Emerald, it seemed, asking for her to meet him outside the lab in a few minutes.

Crystal put the two computers in sleep mode to save power and headed outside. She needed to calm down anyways. On her way out, she could almost _hear_ Prof. Oak trembling in terror, trying to remain safe from her rage. Crystal took a deep breath. Her anger steadily calmed and once she felt that she was calm enough, she headed outside the lab.

The moment she opened the door, a box dropped from above and stopped right in front of her face. Crystal jumped in surprise but quickly regained her composure. She then realized that the box was hanging from something above by a ribbon. _Then_ she realized that the box was in the shape of a pink heart.

Crystal took the box off the ribbon. There was a card taped to the box. A Valentine's Day card.

"Surprise!" came a voice from behind.

Crystal jumped in surprise again and quickly swiveled around. She saw Gold standing in the lab's doorway with a grin.

"Gold? What are you…" Crystal muttered, completely caught off guard. "… Where's Emerald?"

Gold shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just took his Pokégear so I could get you out here without suspecting me."

"You took his Pokégear? But I sent him on a mission! He's going to have to call me soon!"

Gold waved her off. "Nah. He'll be fine. Besides, he's not important today. You are."

Crystal blushed as Gold shuddered at his comment. "… Thanks… I thought you'd forget about this day…"

"After last year, no way." Gold pointed at the box. "You going to open that now?"

Crystal did as suggested and opened the pink heart shaped box. It appeared to be a box of chocolates… or was, anyways. The box was empty. Just empty slots of various shapes of chocolate.

"Now open the card," Gold said.

Crystal did as suggested once more. She read out the messy handwriting. "_Super Serious Gal, since I don't want you to eat all the chocolate and get fat,_ _I've taken the liberty of eating the chocolate for you._" She sighed. "Gee… thanks, Gold…"

Gold grinned. "Ah, don't you worry. That box of chocolate cost 6000 PKD. So now, I'll just take you to a restaurant and buy you a course that costs the same amount!"

"A lunch date?"

"You got it."

Gold grabbed Crystal by her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the lab. Crystal hesitated.

"But… I have lots of stuff to do today," she said. "Green got dragged out so I have to take over his work."

"Come on, you need a break! Besides, if senior Green is going to kill anyone for all his stuff incomplete, it'll probably be me and not you."

Crystal smiled and stopped resisting. "Thanks Gold."

"Now you can't go around complaining about me being insensitive."

"I know. I won't."

…

**X & Y…**

Vaniville Town, 12 pm…

Y stared at X's house. It was Valentine's Day and yet her _very_ close friend was giving her nothing? How rude. Even right now, her bag was filled to the brim with delicious and expensive chocolates she was going to give him. And most likely, eat with him. She crossed her arms and stared at her Holo Caster, waiting for him to give her a call at least. No? No calls at all?

Y let out a "hmph" and walked around the house until she spotted X's bedroom window. She wasn't in her flight suit this time, so getting up there might be a tad bit problematic. Then again…

The girl took several steps backwards. Once she was satisfied with the distance between herself and the house, she dashed forward as fast as she could manage. She jumped at the opportune moment and kicked up on the wall for additional height boost. She successfully grabbed the slanted roof of the 1st floor and pulled herself up. Skirt or no skirt, this jump was easy.

Y took a few seconds to straighten out her clothes and her hair. Once she felt ready, she kicked the window.

"Hey, X!" she yelled.

"Not now, Y!" came X's reply. "I'm kind of busy right now!"

'_That's a new one…_' "Get out of there! I want to talk to you!"

"I said not now! I'm busy! I need to concentrate! Just wait a few minutes!"

Y crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. What exactly was X doing? Was someone else in there?

"… Don't focus on her. Let's keep going," came X's voice from the inside.

'_That's it…_' Y clenched her hands into fists. Someone else was in there with X. And because of that, he was ignoring her. On Valentine's Day, of all days. Not if she had anything to say about it!

Y grabbed the window frame and pulled. Normally, she'd respect X's privacy just enough to not forcefully drag him outside or barge in. But this wasn't a normal situation.

The window's lock gave way and Y opened the windows wide. Immediately, she spotted X sitting cross-legged on his bed, with a hand on his chin, appearing to be lost in thought. Y then noticed that there was a chessboard in front of X and his baby Kangaskhan was sitting across the chessboard from him. And by the looks of it, X was getting curb-stomped. Somehow.

X hesitantly grabbed a chess piece. A pawn. He slowly moved the piece by one square and observed the baby Kangaskhan's expression. The Pokémon picked up a rook and smashed into the undefended part of X's side of the board.

Y simply blinked. "… Huh?"

X sighed and looked up at her. "I said I was busy."

The baby Kangaskhan looked at her as well and waved. X took the brief distraction to rearrange a few pieces on the board. The baby Kangaskhan quickly noticed and threw a "dead" piece at its trainer for the deception.

Y entered the room and shut the windows behind her. She carefully sat beside X on the bed and watched the game. X didn't pay attention to her. Y remained quiet and simply watched the game for a few minutes until X flipped the chessboard. The baby Kangaskhan hopped off the bed and walked away in triumph.

"… That was hardly a fair game," X muttered. "It was corrupted. Something was wrong with it!"

"It's hard to corrupt a board game, don't you think?" Y asked.

"Whatever." X sighed and faced Y. "So… why are you here?"

Y crossed her arms and frowned. "It's Valentine's Day, dummy! I _have_ to be here!" She lightened her expression and looked at him eagerly. "So. Where's my card?"

"What card?"

"_Valentine's Day_ card! You know! You write stuff on it? Usually about how you… care for the recipient?"

"… Right…"

Y sighed and shook her head. "You _really_ need to get out more. Really." She took off her bag and opened it. "But at least I have stuff for you!" She flipped the bag upside down and waited until all the small chocolate packs poured out, making a big tooth-rotting mountain on the middle of the bed.

"… Whoa," X muttered. "That's a _lot_…"

"Yep! You're looking at 129 of the super popular chocolate snack of Lumiose!"

"Are you sure you can eat all this and still be able to fly?" X asked, almost taunting. "That's already a concern, isn't it?"

Y threw a chocolate pack at his face. "Hmph. Jerk."

"I'm just kidding," X said in defense.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Y spoke. "So… got any plans for today?"

"No."

"… Mind if I stay with you then?"

"… Why?" X asked. "Don't you have better things to do than be holed up in here?"

Y suddenly looked a tad bit nervous. "Well… you know, we've been friends since… as long as I can remember. We used to hang out, you know? But for a few years now, you haven't left your room at all. … Or that _tent_ we had to carry around. I just… miss those days we used to just play outside, you know? And since you won't get outside, I'll just have to stay indoors with you."

X smiled. "Thanks. I miss those days too. Well, you can stay as long as you want. Let's see if we can relive those days." He reset the chessboard after moving the stash of chocolate aside. "Alright. Let's play."

Y popped a small piece of chocolate in her mouth and focused on the chessboard. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend Valentine's Day, but… well… eventually, she'd get her wish. Maybe soon…

…

**Ruby & Sapphire…**

Littleroot Town, 10 am…

Sapphire stared at the calendar on the wall. February 14… there was some small text written below that date.

"… Valentine's Day? What the hell is that?" she muttered.

"It's a day where you show your appreciation for those you love," Prof. Birch said from behind. "Usually in the form of a box full of chocolate."

Sapphire grinned. "Interesting…" She quickly formulated a plan. "Well, I got to go!"

Sapphire ran out of her house and charged straight towards Ruby's. In a blink of an eye, she climbed up the wall and reached Ruby's window. Ruby wasn't inside. But his Kirlia was, waving at her with a piece of paper in hand. Sapphire opened the window and climbed over. The Kirlia walked over towards her and gave her piece of paper. It was a letter from Ruby.

"_You have come as it was foretold… by Ruru. And it was pretty obvious. And I have left to avoid this. If you want to find me, come to the biggest watchtower of Hoenn."_

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. What was this, a treasure hunt? She sent out her Aggron and grabbed Ruby's Kirlia for a bit of… interrogation.

"Where did that sissy go?!" she demanded.

The Kirlia seemed to have realized its predicament. Perhaps it shouldn't have stayed behind… Did Ruby give any orders about this possibility? … Not really…

"Spill your guts before I spill them for you!" Sapphire yelled. Her Aggron let out a low growl and moved its claw across its throat as a warning.

The Kirlia made up its mind. It used Psychic to bring forth a large map of Hoenn and opened it on the desk. Sapphire let it go and it quickly hobbled towards the map to point at a location. The Hoenn Dex Holder saw where the Kirlia pointed and nodded.

"Thanks!" she said with a bright smile. She returned her Aggron and gave the Kirlia a pat on the head. She jumped out through the open window afterwards, leaving the Kirlia alone to think about the doom that it just managed to avoid.

Outside, Sapphire sent out her Tropius and hopped on. Ruby's letter wanted her to go to Lilycove City. That new watchtower/lighthouse was the biggest one of Hoenn, so there would probably be another clue for her to follow. But Ruby's Kirlia has pointed out Fallarbor Town instead.

A couple of hours later, Sapphire arrived at Fallarbor Town and returned her Tropius. Now… where would Ruby be in this boring old volcanic-ash littered town? Probably that Contest Hall. Sapphire quickly made her way over. The Contest Hall was relatively small, so if Ruby was inside, it wouldn't take long to find him.

She opened the door and charged inside. She sniffed at the air, but didn't detect Ruby. A quick glance around didn't provide any new clues. Instead, she just approached the Contest clerk.

"Hello, miss. Would you like to participate in the Super Contest today?" the clerk asked.

"No thanks. Tell me, did a guy named Ruby come here today?" Sapphire asked back.

"Ah yes. He did. I believe he went to the Pokémon Mart on the opposite side of town."

"Huh. Thanks."

Sapphire soon left the Contest Hall and ran towards the Pokémon Mart. It wasn't a long run, as she arrived within a few minutes. The moment she arrived, she spotted Ruby leaving the Mart.

"RUBY!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruby jumped in surprise and stared at her in shock. "What the… What are you doing here already?"

"Why you!" Sapphire roared. "Sending me on a damn wild goose chase! On Valet's Day!"

Ruby tilted his head. "… You mean Valentine's Day?"

"… Yeah! Exactly!" Sapphire clenched her hands into fists and prepared to charge.

Ruby put up his hands. "Whoa! Calm down! I can explain!"

Sapphire kept her glare. "Explain, then."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and prepared to explain. … He blinked. There were no explanations. "… I can't explain, actually. Uh… Look, how about I buy you a box of chocolates and take you out for dinner?"

"Bribing me with chocolate and food won't work, you know."

"It's not a bribe. You're supposed to give a box of chocolate to those you care about. I'm just adding the dinner part."

Sapphire crossed her arms and thought for a while. Though there wasn't anything to think about. She was just stalling to bother Ruby a bit. "Hmm… fine. But I'm picking the restaurant!"

"Alright."

The two Hoenn Dex Holders proceeded to head towards the nearest grocery store so they could buy the box of chocolate.

"So, did you even go to Lilycove City?" Ruby asked. "If you have, there's no way you could've found me already."

"No. I'm not going to fall for your wild goose chase. I just interrogated Ruru to find you quickly."

"So you never went to Lilycove? Aww… I left an amazing gift for you at the very end of the chain of hints."

Sapphire smirked. "Pff. Come now, you think I'll fall for that? That's obviously crap. You're just lying."

"No I'm not. How can you even say that when you haven't even been there?"

"I don't have to go there! I know you better than that! You're just saying stuff so I won't kill you!"

"Why, you don't know me at all!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! And besides, I put a lot of effort into making those clever clues and traveling all over the region! The least you could've done was go and try it out!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we can do it after the dinner. You're coming with me so I know I'm not being tricked."

…

**Diamond & Platinum…**

Twinleaf Town, 12 pm…

Diamond paced around behind the front door of his house, just waiting for a certain someone to knock on the door. Was he nervous? Oh yes. This was the very first time he invited her into his house. And he had no idea if she would like it. If anything, he was worried that she would be vastly disappointed.

It was a special day. Valentine's Day. And as such, he invited Platinum Berlitz over to his house. Of course, the heiress didn't know what exactly Valentine's Day was about. So the day's schedule might surprise her a bit.

Diamond looked through the windows. It was still snowing quite a lot. Perhaps he should've gone to her and then come home with her instead of just calling her over. That felt… rude. Technically, this wasn't his suggestion. He just asked Platinum if she wanted to spend time with him. And she was the one who said that she would come to meet him at his house. She said she wanted to see his house and experience the difference between her mansion and his simple home.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Diamond almost jumped but quickly opened the door. The doorway seemed to light up as Platinum appeared in his sight. The girl had her coat on and a bit of snow on her.

"Hello, Diamond," she said with a bright smile.

"H – Hi, Lady," Diamond stammered out. He blinked a few times as the heiress simply brushed the piling snow off of her. "Oh. Please come in."

Diamond stepped away from the doorway and the heiress entered. Immediately, she began to look around the horribly simple home, taking note of all the differences when compared to her mansion.

"You have a lovely home," she said eventually. "It appears to be very cozy here."

"Thank you," Diamond said. "But I'm sure my home appears terrible when compared to yours."

"No, no. I do not appreciate a home so large that it takes fifty people all day just to clean it."

Platinum smiled and proceeded to take off her coat. Diamond snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to help. He figured that's what he was supposed to do.

"Allow me."

"Diamond, that is not necessary," the heiress said with a smile. "But I appreciate the thought."

Diamond took the girl's coat and hung it on the hook next to the door. Platinum looked at the hook and appeared to be fascinated. Somehow. Then again, she was probably used to having a maid carry the coat away somewhere.

Platinum took off her hat and Diamond placed it on a little drawer below the hook. She then took off her boots, which she placed next to the other shoes in front of the doorway.

"So, Diamond," she started as she walked deeper into the house. "What do you intend on doing?"

Diamond took a nervous gulp and followed her. "Uh… well, Lady… it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh? What is that?"

"It's a special day when you… give gifts to those you really care about," Diamond answered, almost afraid of Platinum's possible reactions. "Usually in the form of chocolates. Or roses."

"Interesting," the heiress muttered. "So I should get my mother such a gift?"

"Well… it's usually to the opposite gender," Diamond answered.

"To my father, then?"

"Usually to those of similar ages. And not in the same family. You know, _very_ close friends…"

Platinum nodded. "Oh, I understand. I should purchase such gifts for you and Pearl."

Diamond gulped. "It… It's for someone you _really_ care about."

"Yes. So you and Pearl," Platinum said, not fully understanding his words.

Diamond decided to let it slide. "Lady, I… want to give you a gift."

Platinum beamed in joy. "Oh? Thank you so much!"

"B – But I think it'll be more meaningful if we… made it together," Diamond blurted out eventually.

The heiress nodded. "Yes. I do suppose so."

"S – So… if you'd follow me, I think we should start making a nice chocolate cake."

"It sounds delicious."

Diamond soon led Platinum towards the kitchen, where all the ingredients were all waiting. While Diamond prepared all the tools, Platinum tied her hair back into a ponytail and washed her hands in the sink.

"Oh, Diamond," she called as she remembered something.

"Yes?"

"Will you be calling Pearl over as well?" the heiress asked. "I believe it would be more meaningful if we all make the cake together."

'_No it wouldn't._' "Uh… sorry, Lady. Pearl said that he would be very busy today," Diamond lied. "So it'll just be you and me today."

"Oh. Okay."

The heiress didn't sound disappointed, but she didn't sound particularly happy either. What did that mean?

Diamond soon helped Platinum put on a cooking apron and showed her the basic steps of making a cake. The heiress paid deep attention, so much that she failed to notice that he occasionally turned to stare at her eyes.

He guided her through the steps carefully, pointing out common mistakes and even possible dangers. He basically held her hands when helping her cut the chocolate pieces with a knife. The excuse being that he didn't want her to hurt herself.

Diamond picked up a cut piece of chocolate and moved it close to Platinum. The heiress smiled and lightly opened her mouth. Diamond took a nervous gulp and put the piece of chocolate into her mouth. His fingers brushed her soft lips in the process and he took another nervous gulp. Someday, he would summon the courage to kiss her… someday…

Eventually, Diamond showed her how to mix the batter with the automatic mixer. Since it was Platinum's very first time, she accidentally made a small bit of a mess, with the chocolate batter splattering here and there. She looked very apologetic, but he comforted her. After all, these types of accidents happened all the time.

Again, Platinum appeared to be focusing very deeply into the cake-in-progress. She failed to notice that there was some chocolate batter on her cheek. Diamond reached over and lightly smudged the batter across her soft cheek with his finger.

Platinum then realized what he did and put her finger on her cheek. With the smudged batter on her finger, she playfully reached over and smudged it onto Diamond's nose. She then started to giggle, and Diamond laughed as well. Once again, the heiress failed to notice the intimacy of her actions. But Diamond was still very happy.

Through the baking phase, the two Sinnoh Dex Holders had a nice friendly chat. Platinum mostly asked questions and Diamond mostly answered. The girl had a lot of questions for him, thanks to her seemingly endless curiosity.

"So Lady, how are you doing recently?" Diamond finally asked.

"I mostly spend my time reading from our library and working for Professor Rowan," the heiress answered. She suddenly appeared a bit nervous. "But I do feel lonely at times. I wish I could see my friends more often. Like you."

Diamond almost cried out in joy. He suppressed those urges and just smiled. "I – I'm sure you can find some way to keep your friends close to you."

Platinum nodded but didn't say anything. Perhaps she was thinking of a solution for her loneliness problem. Diamond couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy. It just saddened him to hear that the heiress was quite lonely at times. All alone and no one to be friends with her in that humongous mansion of hers. Only if he could stay with her…

Soon, the cake finished baking and Diamond showed Platinum how to decorate it with tasty icing. Again, to better regulate the icing flow, Diamond held her hands and slowly guided her. He wished that this would last forever, but sadly, the cake was finished.

"Diamond, the cake looks beautiful," Platinum said with a happy smile.

'_Not as much as you, Lady… Damn it, only if I had the courage to say that…_' "I think it looks this great because you made it."

Platinum slightly blushed. "No, Diamond. You were the one who made it."

Diamond smiled. "Actually, we both made it. Together. And we'll eat it together too."

"It is too beautiful to eat, but I am curious of its taste," Platinum said. "Though I have no doubts that it will be delicious."

Diamond took out two plates and again, guided Platinum as she cut the cake. Though she didn't need guidance on this one, he just wanted to hold her hands. She didn't notice. Diamond took the plates and the forks and headed towards the living room. Platinum looked a bit confused for a second, but she soon followed after taking off the cooking apron. She didn't seem to understand why he was taking the cake slices to the living room and not the dining table.

Diamond set the plates and forks down on the small table in front of the couch and turned on the television. He sat on the couch and pointed at the TV. Platinum understood and sat beside him. Together, they watched a movie while eating the chocolate cake. Diamond was very happy, but Platinum appeared even happier. This was the first time she ever did something like this, and she was having a lot of fun.

Even after eating the entire cake together, Platinum remained smiling in joy as Diamond played games with her. Board games, word games, games that require physical action… she was having way too much fun. She didn't mind repeating certain games or events as well. Making dinner with Diamond was just as entertaining to her as was baking the cake earlier. Eating the dinner while watching another movie several hours later was just as entertaining as well.

"Diamond," Platinum said as Diamond moved the empty plates back towards the kitchen sink.

"Yeah?"

"I have had so much fun today. I wish to do this more frequently. Would you mind inviting me over more often?"

Diamond almost dropped the plates. "O – Of course not! Whenever you feel lonely, just give me a call! I'll gladly invite you over or just spend time with you."

"Thank you so much, Diamond," she said happily. "Oh! Diamond, the movie is starting!"

Diamond returned to his seat on the couch and much to his surprise and joy, Platinum leaned towards him while sitting next to him. Diamond pinched his own leg where the heiress couldn't see.

'_If this is a dream, I'm going to be __**so**__ angry…_'

But the _real_ dreamy moment started not too long from then. While Diamond focused on the movie and the fact that Platinum was still sitting very close to him while leaning over slightly, the heiress began to doze off as the fatigue built up from the eventful day started to become overwhelming. And before she knew it, she drifted off into deep sleep, and her head leaned over onto Diamond's shoulder.

Diamond too, was feeling a bit sleepy but this feeling immediately vanished when he felt Platinum's head leaning on his shoulder. He checked her and noticed that she was in deep sleep with an extremely happy and satisfied look on her face. With a nervous gulp, he put his hand on her hands, which were resting on her lap. Platinum unconsciously held his hand and smiled.

Diamond remained frozen for several minutes, afraid to even move in case Platinum woke up. But eventually, he turned his head to face her completely.

"… Lady?" he called out quietly. Platinum didn't respond. She was making the faintest sound as she regularly breathed in and out while asleep. "Lady?" he called a bit louder. Still, Platinum remained asleep. Diamond took the risk. He leaned over and kissed her on her soft cheek. Her lips were currently out of reach, unfortunately. But soon… "Lady… I love you," he whispered afterwards. With a happy sigh, Diamond turned off the television and slowly rested his head on hers. The scent of her shampoo and perfume were ever so pleasant… He slowly closed his eyes as well. "I really do love you…" he muttered as he slowly fell asleep.

But because he had his eyes closed, he failed to see Platinum's lips forming a faint yet happy smile…

…

**Black & White…**

Nimbasa City, 9 pm…

Black took the elevator up to the hotel room that White had checked in for the day. He found it quite odd that White didn't even call him at all today. Of all days. She was talking about Valentine's Day for quite some time, actually. She was clearly anticipating him to do something special for her. If not anticipating, she was hinting him an order to do such.

And now, when he _did_ plan something special, White didn't call him or come to him at all. What the hell. Did something happen to her or something?

Black soon approached the hotel room where White was staying. The girl had given him a spare room key so he could enter without her having to be next to him. So Black unlocked the door and quietly pushed it open.

He didn't hear anything from the inside. So he slowly crept inside after quietly closing the door behind him. Around the corner, he spotted White, sitting by the desk while leaning into it. When Black approached her, he noticed that she was fast sleep in front of her laptop.

Black stared at the laptop screen. It appeared that White was actually working, as several BW Agency and Pokéstar Studios documents were open. And by the looks of it, the girl had been working all day long. It must've been some sort of an emergency. On Valentine's Day.

Black slowly shook his head. Poor White. Working all day long and skipping out on just having fun like a normal girl.

He briefly contemplated in waking her up, but decided against it. If she woke up, she'd just work again. She had to get some rest. And she looked so peaceful right now, he didn't want to wake her up. So instead, he took out the box of chocolate he purchased and placed it next to her head on the table. He then wrote her a brief letter and placed it below the box. After all that, he gave her a gentle pat on the back and silently exited the hotel room.

When White woke up, it was almost midnight. She sat up straight and shook her head to shake away the sleepiness. She still had to complete her work before the next day, sadly. She sighed and was about to resume working when she noticed something on the desk next to her. A box, it seemed.

She frowned, wondering who came into her room to put the box there. In her tired mind, she forgot that she gave Black the extra keys for the hotel room.

White opened the box and gasped in surprise when she saw a neat arrangement of delicious looking chocolates. So it was a Valentine's Day gift! But from who?

White lifted the box and spotted a handwritten letter. She quickly took it and read it. She recognized the writing to be Black's.

"_Miss President, I'm sorry you had to work so hard on Valentine's Day. I know you've been looking forward to this day for a while now. I had all sorts of things planned for you today, but it looks like I have to postpone them. Let me know when you finish working, and I'll go through all those planned things with you. We'll pretend it's still Valentine's Day. So hurry up and finish your work. I'll be waiting for your call. Take care."_

White smiled as she reread the letter over and over. This was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received. And it was also the most thoughtful thing Black ever did. She took a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She took a few seconds to enjoy the rich flavor.

"Mmm… Thanks, Black," she muttered happily. "This was still the best Valentine's Day I ever had… all thanks to you…"

…

**Rakutsu & Faitsu…**

Aspertia City, 1 pm…

Valentine's Day. A day in which all the girls of the Aspertia Trainer's School wage war on each other to deliver their love notes to a particular boy. Well, all the girls except for one.

Faitsu glanced through the Valentine's Day cards a handful of boys sent her. Perhaps "handful" was the wrong term when over half the boys of the class gave her their card. She liked to think that this was because all the other girls were busy forming an impenetrable human barricade around Rakutsu and therefore inaccessible.

Faitsu looked over at the human barricade. She couldn't even _see_ Rakutsu in that mess. She was actually glad to _not_ be a part of that barricade. All the attention would be horrible. Though she was getting a lot of attention right now as well.

The human barricade steadily started to dissipate. Rakutsu must've told them to stay calm and return to their seats so he could deliver _his_ Valentine's Day card.

'_Not me, not me, not me, not me…_' Faitsu muttered to herself as Rakutsu slowly walked away from his desk. '_Not me, not me, not me! Please not me!_'

"Faitsu!" came Rakutsu's voice from behind.

'_No, no, no, no, no…_' Faitsu groaned and pretended to have not heard.

"Faitsu, I want _you_ to be my valentine!" Rakutsu said as he gave her his Valentine's Day card.

And again, as feared, all the attention in the classroom focused on Faitsu. Much to her dismay. The girl simply sighed and glared at the card.

"Oh, come now. Are you going to refuse the card of the birthday boy?" Rakutsu asked with his damned charming voice.

Faitsu quickly turned to face him. "… Birthday?"

"Yeah. I'm born in February, remember?" Rakutsu asked.

"But… that doesn't mean your birthday is on the 14th!" Faitsu argued, trying to find some excuse to refuse the card.

"Are you going to take that chance? What if it _is_ on the 14th?" Rakutsu asked with a smile.

"Ugh… I guess I…" Faitsu trailed off as she remembered something. "Wait… your birthday's on May! Not February!"

Rakutsu grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! You told me, remember?"

Rakutsu let out a laugh. "You sure do know a lot about me! I guess you must really like me for you to remember my birth month when I only told you once!"

Faitsu's mouth opened in shock. She tried to say something but her tongue got tied. Rakutsu moved to sit beside her and gave her his trademark charming smile. She slowly tried to inch away from him, but her body wouldn't move. It was as if she some Steel type Pokémon affected by Magnet Pull. Her cheeks were starting to get warmer as the distance between her and Rakutsu decreased. She tried to look away but then Rakutsu put his hand on top of hers. She stared at him in shock, and he winked back.

Faitsu's cheeks flushed. All her thoughts ran away as her mind experienced a system shutdown. She was simply lost in his warm eyes with her mouth slightly open. Rakutsu slowly leaned closer and closer. Faitsu's entire face turned red as her rebooting mind crashed once more.

Rakutsu simply grinned and gave her a quick _embrace_. He winked at her once more and rose to his feet. "I'm glad you feel that way." He put his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds. "I'll see you later, Faitsu."

The girl steadily calmed down once he left her alone. She put her hands on her cheeks to hide the blush and looked down at the Valentine's Day card. The card's picture depicted a boy reaching towards a girl who was walking past him without even a glance. Rakutsu's message was neatly handwritten on the back.

"_All my fame, all my popularity, I'll trade them all, just for you. Today, tomorrow, everyday, I'll fight and fight, for you Faitsu._"

The girl couldn't help but smile. Even though Rakutsu basically "stole" her own catchphrase and used it against her, his message was very nice. And touching. She slowly took the card and put it inside her bag. She was going to keep this one.

'_I guess today wasn't such a bad day after all. Maybe being the center of his attention isn't so bad…_'

…

**Green & Blue…**

Pallet Town, 12 pm…

Green continued to type away on his computer. He was working on a research topic, Valentine's Day or not. To him, it was just a regular workday. However, he did understand the concept and had already sent Blue a box of chocolate. Something told him that if he didn't, she would barge into the lab to drag him outside and force him to buy her something nice. And this research topic was very important. Then again, all research topics were very important. Which was precisely why he couldn't be distracted.

Unfortunately, Blue did barge into the lab a few minutes later. Something must've been quite unsatisfactory for her.

"Green!" Blue called as she quickly walked towards his research room. "Green!"

Green sighed. "What is it, Pesky Girl?"

"We need to talk about your Valentine's Day _gift_," Blue said as she barged into the room.

"I already sent you a box of chocolate," Green said. "As customary."

"Well yeah, but… damn it, Green! When you give a girl a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, you're not supposed to give them _intense dark_ chocolate!"

"Giving a box full of chocolate to girls who are sensitive about their body figure seemed odd," Green replied. "As such, I gave you the healthiest of chocolate."

"And you basically killed my tongue," Blue said as she crossed her arms. "That thing is _way _too bitter."

"Sorry, Blue. No refunds."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for that. I'm here because I want you to get me another gift. Something better."

"You do know that I'm busy, right?"

"Come on, Green. You and I both know that I'm more important to you than some research about… how discarded dolls become Banettes."

"… So what exactly do you want?"

"… Take me out for a lunch date?" Blue suggested.

"Not going to happen," Green said resolutely.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No_."

Blue approached Green from behind and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into the side of his neck. "… Don't be like that, Green," she said in a longing voice. "You're starting to hurt my feelings."

"No I'm not."

Blue shrugged. "You could be." She stared into the monitor screen. "You know you're not going to make any progress on your report until you say yes to me."

Green let out a sigh. He saved the document and turned to face Blue. The girl let him go from her embrace and took a step back. Green slowly rose to his feet.

"Fine. You have your lunch date. But nothing else."

Blue grinned. "That's all I need."

* * *

**There. DO #001 is over. Horrible title, but it'll just need some time to get used to.**

**Next up: undecided. Will take suggestions.**


	2. Another's Life

**Some of you MAY have noticed a title change. DO is now DE. Sounds a bit better, I believe. If not… well, deal with it. With the new title (DE), the creativity level has plummeted, seeing how half of the title is exactly the same as its predecessor.**

**Declaration: DE **_**might**_** have a fatality. Or two. Or three. Or 19. It's undecided, but the doom-roulette is spinning. Some unlucky Dex Holder is going to suffer the horrible doom sooner or later.**

**Obviously, these dooms won't be common. And they won't be pre-announced. This is just a doom-ier declaration that tragedies will occur in DE. And for the sake of variety, I will try to avoid using the doom-hammer on Black & White and Diamond & Platinum. No promises. Let's just say that there's a 20% chance of the doom-hammer hitting one of the two aforementioned pairings.**

**Primary****: ****Gold & Crystal.**

* * *

Another's Life:

"Why are you so carefree _all the time_?!"

"Well, why are you always so super serious, Super Serious Gal?"

"I'm not super serious! I'm just… diligent. I have a lot of stuff to do every day, so that trait is mandatory! I get stuff done, unlike you!"

"Come on, Crys! Your life can't possibly be that busy and event packed! You do like the exact same thing all day every day! I have a busier life than you! I _go_ to places!"

Gold and Crystal glared at each other and continued to argue at the top of their lungs. Beside them, Silver was banging his head against a tree, wondering how and why he was stuck with the two.

"Silver!" both Gold and Crystal yelled at the same time. "What do you think?"

Silver froze and glanced back and forth between the two. '_… How the hell did I get involved in this? … Why am I even here?_'

Crystal's eyes narrowed more and more. Silver gulped. Sadly, he couldn't defy her. He looked over at Gold. The goggled boy took out something from his pocket. A TV schedule that listed all of the air times of Silver's beloved TV show… that he watched over at Gold's house. Gold held the schedule as if he was going to tear it in half. Okay, so defy Gold, and Silver would be banned from watching TV at his house. Defy Crystal, and he was doomed for life. Damn.

'… _I could use a distraction right about now…_' Silver glanced at his pocket, where his Pokégear was. '_… Really? Nothing? Damn._' "Well… uh… Crys, don't you think that you're overrea…" Crystal suddenly cleared her throat, and Silver couldn't continue with that particular sentence. "I mean… Gold, it's true that you don't do any…" Gold lightly tore the top centimeter of the schedule. "… I mean… I call neutrality!"

Crystal slowly walked towards him, only stopping mere inches away. She leaned close to him with a stern expression, so close that Silver could individually count the number of the girl's surprisingly long eyelashes. He could feel her breath on his face. It wasn't as _intimate_ or _romantic_ as he was led to believe. This was just… scary as fu-

"Silver," Crystal said oddly slowly. "Whose side are you on?"

Silver backed away. "Listen. I have a proposition for you. … Why don't the two of you swap roles for a few days? Live each other's lives for a bit so you can see who's right and who's wrong in your current argument."

Crystal lightened her expression. "… Live _his_ life? That can't be too difficult. All he does is… screw around."

"Live _her_ life?" Gold muttered at the same time. "Not a problem. She doesn't go anywhere except for Pallet Town and Violet City."

Gold and Crystal looked at each other. Gold offered a hand and Crystal shook it, officially sealing the deal. Silver let out a quiet sigh of relief. That… was a scary moment, for sure.

…

Next day, 5 am, Violet City, Johto…

…

Gold jumped in surprise when an alarm went off right next to his head. He quickly sat up and frantically felt around to find the source of the alarm. It wasn't that hard, since the alarm clock was right next to the bed on the desk.

Gold shut off the alarm and slowly got off of Crystal's bed. The girl wasn't too keen on letting him sleep on her bed, but for the sake of swapping lives for a bit, she had to surrender her bedroom. But she did lock away her dresser and other private places. And she left him her daily schedule that he had to carry out for the next 3 days. Yes, as he had said, it was relatively boring. Go to Pallet Town, work, come back to Violet City, volunteer, repeat.

… But did Crystal wake up at 5 in the morning every day? Damn…

Gold grumbled and soon left Crystal's house. He wasn't allowed to use the toaster or oven, in case he burned the house down. And Crystal's mother wasn't awake to make breakfast. So… the girl always took care of her own meals, huh? With another grumble, Gold sent out his aerial transport and headed towards Pallet Town to start with Crystal's tasks.

…

Two hours later, Crystal woke up in New Bark Town. Gold's bed… felt overly comfortable, unlike her own bed. So she slept in Gold's bed… she had to word that carefully to avoid misunderstandings.

Crystal stretched her arms and legs. The bed was really comfortable. So comfortable that she overslept by an hour. Outside working days, she usually woke up around 6. Overslept. Something that never happened in normal circumstances. Even if someone whacked her on the head, she'd usually wake up by 6:30 at the latest. Not that she knew for sure, since that never happened.

Crystal got off the bed and stretched again. It was nice to do absolutely nothing for once, or not be on the clock. Her instincts told her to hurry up and eat breakfast and then go to work. But she didn't know what Gold would do in this situation. So she headed downstairs to see what she had to do. As it turned out, Gold's mother wasn't awake yet. So Crystal quietly crept towards the kitchen. She was about to make her own breakfast when a thought occurred. Gold… never really made his own food except when he was outside his house. So, she had to wait to eat? … That… sucked.

Crystal slowly went back upstairs to Gold's bedroom. What would Gold do in this situation? Probably sleep some more. … But Crystal wasn't sleepy anymore. … Crap. Perhaps she could just… chat with someone via text messages with her Pokégear? But who? Not Gold, as he was probably very busy for once. Red wouldn't be awake. Green and Silver didn't chat. Their messaging styles were identical in that the purpose was very clear. … In fact, their messages were 100% purpose and no filler. Blue? No. She would still be enjoying her "beauty sleep". And if anyone woke her up during that time… Yellow, then? … That girl slept until like noon. … Emerald? No, he wouldn't be awake yet either.

7 other Dex Holders she could contact in the Kanto/Johto region, and none were available for chat!

Crystal sighed and sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. … Was there _anything_ she could do to kill the time? … Crap.

…

Several hours later…

…

Gold staggered out of Prof. Oak's lab, finally getting his _extremely well_ deserved break (by his perspective). Green… was a hard ass. Absolutely no letup. A slightest mistake resulted in a painful scolding. In fact, Gold was sure that if he made one more mistake, the scolding could turn into a beating. … Does he scold Crystal too? Would he beat her as well? Probably not, since the goggled boy was sure that Green just didn't like him. And he was sure that Crystal wouldn't make any mistakes.

Gold took a deep breath. He wanted to run back home and ditch Crystal's work. But this meant that he was accepting that Crystal's life was much more difficult. And he could not accept that. He'd persevere through this! He'd show her!

"Gold! Get back here!" came Green's voice from inside the lab. "Your break is over!"

"What?! Already?!" Gold yelled back. "It's been like… 30 seconds!"

"It's been 4 minutes, for your information! Get back in here now!"

Gold groaned but complied. He walked back into the lab, but as slowly as he could manage. He immediately increased his pace when he heard Green's Scizor coming towards him.

…

Crystal _finally_ heard Gold's mother calling her down to get breakfast. "Breakfast"… at 10 am? More like lunch. Or brunch. She quickly ran downstairs, as she was pretty starving. The "breakfast" was very good. Much better than what she usually got. She started to envy Gold. He had such a… good yet boring life.

Once Crystal finished with her meal, she took her dishes and walked towards the sink. Gold's mother watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh… I was going to clean the dishes," Crystal answered.

"Clean the dishes?" Gold's mother muttered with a laugh. "My son never does such a thing. Since you're supposed to do what he does, you should just put the plates back on the table."

Crystal stared at the dishes for a few seconds before putting them back on the table. She frowned as she did so, as it just felt… wrong. She stood around for a little while, wondering what she had to do next.

"Um… what does Gold do in times like this?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, he usually just goes to the basement to play pool."

Crystal frowned some more. "… For how long?"

"Usually until snack time."

'_Oh, boy… This is going to suck…_' Crystal slowly nodded and headed towards the washroom to brush her teeth. Afterwards, she reluctantly went downstairs to the basement to play pool for the next few hours.

Setting up the pool table wasn't hard. She saw it in movies and whatnot plenty of times. She had no idea how to play it, though. But she saw the basic poses from Gold and movies, so she mimicked it. She took the shot… and completely missed.

Crystal instinctively looked around. No one was around to see the embarrassment. Good. Hmm… this pool thing wasn't as easy as she thought. She was going to have to think through a bit more. She checked the clock. She had _plenty_ of time.

Crystal reset the pool table and took out a notepad and pencil from her bag. To kill the time _and_ keep her brain functioning through the boring times, she was going to calculate a few things related to pool. Estimated mass of the cue ball, radius of the ball, approximate forces of static and kinetic friction, etc. With the estimated data, she could determine the optimal place to hit the cue ball, at what angle, with how much force, aimed at the triangle at what angle, would produce the best outcome. It would take some time. But she had nothing but time anyways.

…

Several hours later…

…

Gold stared at the orphans running around in the orphanage. It was now time to carry out the second stage of Crystal's daily routines. Volunteer at the orphanage. Easier said than done. There were a _lot_ of orphans, all scattered around and running around.

Gold spotted a group of 4 orphans. 1 girl, and 3 boys. The group wasn't interacting with anyone outside the group. And they were constantly looking around, as if plotting something.

The group soon moved to action. There was an orphan building a large castle using a variety of block toys. The group of orphans seemed to have picked that as their target.

Gold soon realized who he was looking at. The group of orphans… they were the hell raiser orphans Crystal had always talked about.

With a loud thud, the toy castle was obliterated by a falling berry tree… caused by the hell raisers. The kid making the castle started to cry and ran towards Gold for help. At the same time, two of the other hell raisers seemed to have raised more hell, as more orphans were running towards him for help as well.

Gold soon found himself surrounded by a handful of crying orphans, all complaining about the hell raisers. He looked up at the sky and groaned. Crystal's life… wasn't life by his standards.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Gold thought to himself. '_Crys… does this every day? Wow. That's just crazy._' He soon nodded as he started to understand. '_So… when she meets me and Odd Boy after this… … Wow, we really do drive her crazy._'

Gold got dragged by the orphans towards the nearest source of the problem. While being dragged, a plan formed in his head and he decided to follow it, step by step. His first step? Ask Crystal to just end the current deal.

…

Crystal stared at the pool table. She finished with all the math and physics of the game and had played a few games with that knowledge. And now, she was bored. But she had to keep playing. And she didn't want to. She wanted to do some work, but there was nothing to do.

Crystal sat down on the nearest couch, bored out of her mind. … This was hard. Apparently Gold went on vacations every now and then to other regions, but… vacation from what? Doing nothing? But… he did nothing during those vacations too! Crystal groaned and leaned back on the couch. She was so bored! She could chat with Blue, but around this time, she would be bothering Green in Pallet Town.

With a sigh, Crystal rose to her feet. "That's it. I can't take it anymore." She packed her stuff and headed out. She was going to find Gold and ask him to end the current deal. The boredom was too much for her.

…

"Gold!"

"Super Serious Gal!"

The two Johto Dex Holders met in Crystal's house. Both were absolutely exhausted, but from drastically different reasons. Gold was exhausted from Crystal's hellacious schedule, and Crystal was exhausted from Gold's non-existing schedule.

"Let's end this thing!" both Dex Holders yelled at the same time.

Gold frowned. "Wait… you want to end it too?"

Crystal nodded. "I can't take it anymore! You do… absolutely nothing! I'm so bored! I need to be productive! Let me have my life back."

Gold grinned. "Good! Because I want _my_ life back. You do so much, this is crazy!"

Both Dex Holders shook hands, officially ending the deal. Both let out sighs of relief.

"So, Gold. My life isn't as easy as you thought, huh?"

"To be honest, I never thought it'd be easy," Gold replied. "But I didn't think it'd be so hard." He glanced around to make sure no one else was remotely nearby. "… Listen. I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I finally see how Odd Boy and I drive you crazy."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah." Again, Gold glanced around. "… Look, this isn't easy for me to say, so I'll be quick." He took a deep breath. "… You're a hell of a girl to be able to do all that every day and not have a psychotic episode."

Crystal started to blush from the sudden compliment. "Um… thanks, Gold. I really appreciate it."

"And I'll promise that I'll do less things to drive you insane from now on," Gold added. "I think you have enough crap to deal with without me and Odd Boy adding to that."

"Crudely put, but thanks." Crystal smiled and sheepishly hugged her friend. "I really appreciate it, Gold. This is the most thoughtful thing you've done. Or what you said you'll do."

"Oh, I can do better," Gold said. "How about I try to help you relax? I know your life can be incredibly stressful, so I'll try my best to help you ease that stress."

"… Really? What do you have in mind?"

"How about we go to the hot springs? Just you and me?"

Crystal lightly frowned. That… sounded like Gold's paradise but not hers. "… You pig."

Gold let out a laugh. "Okay, okay. How about I take you out for a relaxing dinner every now and then?"

The girl smiled. "That's acceptable. Thanks, Gold."

Gold grinned. "How about I give you massages afterwards?"

"I don't think so. But… thanks for the thought." Crystal checked her watch. "… Let's start that dinner deal today. I'm hungry, and we're both pretty stressed right now."

"Oh, a dinner date, huh? If you insist."

Crystal playfully pushed Gold. "Sure, Gold. _I_ insisted."

* * *

**Ending's a bit rushed, just like half of the chapters of SE. A "tradition", perhaps. And the hell raiser orphans have made their debut in DE. Yay.**

**Next up: most likely Black & White.**


End file.
